Til The Casket Drops
by 2012summerstar
Summary: Demons, werewolves, vampires, shadow people, shape shifters and every monster in between. For three brothers, this is their job, traveling around the country and hunting the supernatural. Family bonds are tested and freindships outlast even hell. The family that hunts together... well you know.OcXOc Don't own Supernal
1. Chapter 1

'Til The Casket Drops – The Treaty Chronicles

Story one – Haunted house

Chapter One:

A group of boys walked through the woods at night. The light from the moon came down in slivers from the leaves high up in the trees. The boys used flashlights to guide them to their destination. One boy in the front stopped at the end of the clearing, looking at an old house that stood there. It was an old house; the paint was chipping and falling off. The wood the house was built with was falling apart.

The oldest boy leading them turned around to the group of boys and shinned his flashlight at the smallest boy at the back. "Okay Charlie, you know the rules." He said with a small smile, "You have to stay the night in the house; you can't come out until the morning and you can't have anyone with you." The small boy stared down at his feet then looked up at the older boy. "But, Daniel, is it true, that the house is haunted?" he asked him.

Another boy to his left answered him before Daniel could. "They say that once someone enters the house they never come out. The spirit that haunts the house doesn't let them go until they die, but even then the body is never found." The look at Charlie's face was of pure horror and fear. Someone behind Charlie pushed the boy and away and grasped Charlie's shoulder.

"Leave him alone Teddy or have you forgotten that he's my little brother?" The second boy turned Charlie around and looked him in the eyes. "You don't have to do this Charlie. Just go home and go to bed." The young boy looked at his older brother, about to give in to him when Daniel spoke up again. "If he does that then he just shows how much of a baby he truly is and he won't be able to be a part of our club."

Charlie turned and looked between Daniel and his brother Kyle. He clenched his hands into fists held his chin high. "I'm not a baby! I'll do it!" he pushed past all of them and walked towards the house. He climbed the old wooden stairs and pushed open the heavy oak door. When he walked into the threshold the door slammed shut on him, making him turn around and jump at the noise. He made a loud gulp and moved he hands against his chest. "I'm sure that was just the wind or something. Teddy was just trying to scare me. This isn't so scary."

Charlie looked around the house. The wall paper was peeling off revealing a water stained wall behind it. As he walked the floorboards groaned in protest. The rooms were big but almost everything was coming apart now. "This must have been a nice house some time ago." Charlie whispered to himself. He moved to the sitting room and saw a large painting sitting above the fire place. A beautiful woman sat in a chair with a two boys standing next to her and a large man standing behind her. It was old and worn but the picture was clear, the family that once lived here. A soft pair of footsteps and a soft voice brought Charlie out of his thoughts.

"Baby, what are you doing out of bed?" He turned around and saw a woman standing a few feet in front of him. Her black hair was tangled, dirty and her skin was deathly pale and dirty too. The white dress she wore was torn and dirt stained it. She held out here hand towards him and gave a soft smile. "Come on, mommy will put you back to sleep. It's late and we don't want to wake your father." Charlie began to take steps backwards as the woman moved closer towards him. "Baby don't be bad, your father will get mad at you. Come here-"

The look on the woman's face was of great terror as Charlie bumped in to something large and hard. He looked over his shoulder and saw the man from the painting looking down at him. His skin and clothes were like the woman's but his presence was anything but kind. What the man did next happened so fast Charlie didn't have time to flinch. The man's hard hand collided with the side of Charlie's face, sending him crashing to the floor. The man loomed over him, casting his large shadow over his small body. As the man went to grab him Charlie let out a loud scream.

Outside Kyle stood by the porch of the old house when he heard the scream of his little brother pierce the early morning silence. He ran up the stairs to the door. He burst into the house, heading straight to the living room. He looked around and saw no sign of his little brother. "Charlie!" he screamed, but no answer came. He ran all over the house yelling his brother's name. Each time, in every room there was no sign of Charlie.

Kyle came to the front of the house again, running his hand through his hair as the sun began to rise and shine light in the dusty room. His breath came out his shallow gasps of panic. His head whipped around with his hand still in his hair. "Charlie…" He said in a soft voice. "No… Charlie. Charlie!" He spun around looking back and forth. "CHARLIE!"


	2. Chapter 2

AURTHOR'S NOTES: there was no note in the last chapter. I just wanted to let others know that the Treaty Chronicles begins in the beginning in the second season of SUPERNATURAL. Another thing, I really like this song 'Til the casket drops. At home I have no internet so I do not know who the singer is; all I know is that the song is not mine and that it was sung for pretty little liars. I'm not so sure about the lyrics too, I wrote down what I heard. This song reminds me of the Treaty brothers and their devotion for one another. Well that's enough blabbing, here's the story.

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

**The moon was just sliver, **

**The light was fading,**

**The war was on its way,**

** And we were waiting,**

**You asked me how long I'd stay by your side,**

**So I answered with only just one replay,**

**'Til the casket drops,**

**To my dying day,**

**'Til my heart beat stops,**

**'Til my legs just break.**

Story One- Haunted House

Chapter Two:

Gray clouds prevented the stars from showing through the night sky. The streets were deserted, not just from the rain that beat down against the ground but from the fact that it was in the middle of the night, almost early morning. Right outside a small town surrounded by woods sat a small cottage like inn.

The fat rain droplets beat against the roof of the small building. Inside the room on the second floor, the light was still on. At the table inside the small kitchen that sat at the far side of the room, a man sat staring at the screen of his laptop. He had short black hair with bangs that touched his forehead. He swept his hand across his face, sweeping his bangs from his hazel brown eyes. He let out a sigh as he looked at the clock and saw the time. He closed the laptop and walked over to the two beds at the other end of the room.

On the bed furthest from the door laid two boys. The larger of the two was on the right side, curled on to his side with his face buried in to his pillow, almost fourteen. His hair was cut short on the sides and back but his bangs fell over his eyes and on to his pillow. He had on a faded gray hoodie sweater and a pair of basketball shorts on. His right hand was under his pillow and the man knew why he had it under there; he was clutching his hunters' knife he kept underneath there. The smallest laid on the left, stretched out on his back, eight years old. He had long black hair that covered his pillow and forehead. He had the same kind of sweater on but it looked almost like a dress on him, all he had on underneath been his boxers.

The man smiled at his two younger brothers as they slept. He laughed quietly when he saw they weren't covered. They had bot kicked them off in their sleep. He checked the clock again and saw it was almost three thirty. He went to the bathroom, stripped and got in to the shower. The water woke him quickly. The water was cold at first jolting him awake, and then slowly got warm. By the time he got out the water was at a good temperature. He walked out at four ten to find his middle brother sitting up in bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. With only a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked over to his bed and grabbed his clothes and began to dress.

"Do you have any shame Caleb?" asked the boy in a quiet voice that told he had just woken up. He had made the mistake of looking over at his brother as he dropped his towel.

Caleb laughed as he buttoned his jeans. "Sadly, Connor, there is really no shame between brothers like you and I." The only response from Connor was a grunt. "Oh, come now, there is absolutely no need to be embarrassed. I'm the one that would change your dippers after all." He turned his head for a second only to have a pillow fly through the air and hit him on the back of his head. He turned to have the door from the bathroom slam on him. He could hear the shower start and the shout of his teenage brother, "You're such an ass Caleb Treaty!" He only chuckled under his breath and shook his head.

"What's all the noise about?" the small boy that was still on the bed, sent his brother a glare for waking him up so early in the morning. "Are you two out of your blooming mind, why are you two up so early in the morning. The sun isn't even up." with the back of his sleeve of his two big sweater the whipped the sleep out of his eyes. His hair stood up on all ends from sleep.

"Hey there sleepy head I was just about to wake you up. Connor's in the bathroom right now so after he's done you get in. Got it Kelly, and don't just wet your hair, take a shower and wash your whole body with shop and water."

The little boy walked to the small kitchen, pulling out a bowl, cereal, spoon, and milk. He sat at the table and began to eat. He looked at the papers all over the table and looked up at his brother. "What's the case you're taking on?"

Caleb was putting away clothes in to his duffle when Kelly spoke. "There has been a recent kidnapping in a town not too far from here. There have been others in the past three years alone and probably more before that. All young boys, ranging from seven to eighteen."

"So what you're saying is that these kids just disappear one day. How does that involve us?" Connor had come out of the shower, dressed in his jeans and no shirt on. His towel was around his neck as he dried his hair.

"It has to do with us because all the kids that went missing were all reported last seen at a house that sits outside the woods and town. All were dared to spend the night there by others." Caleb poured himself and Connor a cup of coffee and sat by Kelly picking up a piece of paper. "There have been about four abductions a year. Most kids that go in don't come out. Their bodies are never found, once one goes in it most likely they never come out." He sipped his coffee and ran his hand through his hair and down is face over his week old stubble. "I need to talk to the family of the boy that just went missing."

"How long ago was he taken?" asked Connor. He poured himself more coffee and grabbed his own bowel of cereal. He looked down at the pictures thrown across the table and picked one up. "Are these the kids that went missing?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Caleb.

"Look at this." Connor laid all the pictures side by side. He pointed at the photo of a small by then the ones next to it. "Look at the kids, they all have the same looks and something else in common with each other." Neither of his brothers spoke up and only gave him blank stares. "They're all boys; all have dark hair and light eyes. Whatever is taking these kids want ones that look a certain way."

The sun didn't show later that morning, the rain storm and clouds saw to that. A gray Nissan pathfinder cut through the rain and darkness. At the driver's seat sat Caleb, he kept his eyes on the rode as he sipped his coffee with one hand on the wheel. Connor sat in the back with Kelly doing homework that should have been done the night before. They pulled up to the school, Caleb turned to them. "I'm going to go speak to the family of the missing boy, I want you to go straight to the library after school and help me out. Look up the legends that surround that house. We need to know what it is." They moved to get out of the car when Caleb's voice stopped them. "Connor, look after Kelly, keep him safe. And Kelly, listen to him, what he says goes got it." They both nodded and ran out for the school.

Connor shook his head getting the water off his head, cleaning his glasses with the tail of his shirt. Kelly ran up to him and tried to dry himself off too. He looked up at his brother as he pushed his glasses against his almond shaped hazel eyes. "Are you really going to leave me to the elementary school?" his voice was on the verge of panic. Kelly had never really been away from either of his brothers for more than a couple of hours, always having one by his side.

"You're eight years old now Kelly Anthony, you can spend a few hours without me holding your hand. If you do have problems then come and get me." His brother grabbed his brother's shoulder and guided him to his first class. "Just don't get into any fights or trouble 'kay?"

Kelly dwelled at the door looking in at all the kids that sat at the desks. "I hate having to make new friends." Connor smiled, patted him on the head then left for his own class. "It's going to be a long day." Kelly whispered to himself.

Caleb pulled up to a row of homes. He pulled his black coat on then went to the house on the far left. He got out of the car and went to the front door. After the first knock on the door it opened to show a woman. She had blonde hair tied back in to a ponytail and her blue eyes were blood shot from crying.

"Hello ma'am, I'm FBI agent Alex Park, I'm here regarding your son, Charlie's, disappearance. Can I come in to speak to you, please?" the woman nodded and opened the door further to let him. She led him to the living room offering him a seat and sat across from him.

"What is it you want to know? I've already talked to the police." She took up a tea cup in her hand then put it down. "I'm so sorry," she let out a nervous laugh and stood up. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"No ma'am, no thank you. I'm here to investigate a string of disappearance involving young men and boys. Your son is the most recent." Caleb took out a small note book. "What was your son doing right before he was taken? Was he having dreams or maybe seeing things?"

"No, no he was always with his brother; the night he was taken he was supposed to be in bed. He was there when I went to sleep and gone when I woke up." She looked down at her tea cup, running her finger over the brim.

"Did you go in to his room and found him gone or was it something else?"

"Um, it was my oldest son; Kyle came into my room that morning telling me he was gone." She ran her hand through her bangs. "Kyle went to the woods to go camping with his friends that night. Kyle said that Charlie snuck out and followed him. All Charlie ever wanted to do was what his brother was doing. But when Kyle came home that morning, he told me that Charlie was taken. I went to his room and found him missing."

"Did Kyle ever say what took him?"

"He never said really. He told the police that Charlie walked into the house at the end of the woods and never came out. He kept saying that the ghost got him, that the ghost that haunts the house won't give him back. When the police searched the house, they didn't find him. The police said that Kyle was in shock and that the person that took Charlie probably lured him into the house and took him somewhere else."

"Kyle saw it happen?"

"Yes, he was the only witness the police have. But Kyle won't tell them what really happened to Charlie, he won't even tell me. He just seems to have it stuck in his head that it was a ghost."

"Where is Kyle right now ma'am? Can I speak with him?"

"He's at school right now; he wouldn't stay home so I sent him to school."

"What school does he attend?"

"Kripke Woods School, the school is from kindergarten to twelfth grade."

Caleb nodded as one thought went through his mind, 'That's the same school Kelly and Connor are attending.'

Connor moved to a table in the lunch room, his tray of food balanced in one hand and his Latin book in the other. He wasn't really paying much attention to where he was going when he bumped into some one. He dropped his tray and his book, both landing on the floor with a big thud. He looked up and saw a boy from his class. 'What was his name again?' he thought to himself, 'Daniel I think.'

"I'm sorry; I wasn't looking where I was going. It's my fault." Connor bent down and picked up his book and replaced his spilt food on the tray.

"You bet it's your fault." said the boy, Daniel, with a smug voice. He kicked Connor's book out of his hand.

Connor let out a sigh and stood up, dusting off his pants with the back of hands. "Well then I take it back. It seems that your nothing but a right found git. I'm not sorry after all."

The boy turned around and gave him glare that was meant to intimidate Connor. "What did you say to me?"

"Are you the small town big shot? It seems I have to use small words for you to understand, I said you were a git. That usually means that you're an idiot." Connor took his tray and put it on the trash can.

"You seem to talk a big talk, but can you back them up?" Daniel smiled as he saw Connor stop in his tracks and turn around. "Oh, looks like I struck a nerve."

"You have struck nothing." He went over to the door and turned to see Daniel steaming with anger. As he turned to walk out another boy pushed past him to go into the cafeteria. Connor bowed to apologize, but he saw the boy move towards Daniel.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised his clenched fist to punch him. Two other boys pulled him off before he could actually land a blow. He was dragged a few feet away from Daniel and held back. "Calm down Kyle, it won't do you any good." whispered one of the boys holding him.

"It's his fault that Charlie is missing! He made him go in to that fucking house! Nothing would have happened if he hadn't made fun of him! He's gone because of him!" Connor moved to Kyle and pushed the other boys off him.

"Punching him might make you feel better but it won't change the fact that your little brother isn't here." Kyle stared at him for a long minute then nodded. "Let's go sit down and cool off for a bit." He lead him out to the court yard, he sat down under a tree and looked over to Kyle. "What exactly happened to your brother?"

"You're not from around here are you?" Kyle asked. When Connor shook his head he continued. "There's a story about a house at the ends of the woods, it's called the Harris house. It's said that a murder was committed."

"Who was murdered?" asked Connor.

"The wife of Robert Harris, Molly Cast Harris." Kyle ran his hand over his face.

"Who murdered her? Why was she murdered?"

"Robert himself, one night he lost his mind and killed his family, in the morning all of them were found dead."

"Did you and your brother go there?"

"It was supposed to be a joke; I was invited to go camping with some of my friends. I didn't know that Daniel and his pack of idiots would be there; and I definitely didn't expect Charlie to follow me. He had asked me that night if he could go but I thought he was too little to hang out with me. He didn't listen and Daniel likes picking on little kids. He dared Charlie to spend the night in the house so he could hang out with us."

"Why do you think your brother was taken?"

Kyle leaned down and put his face into his hands on his lap. His shoulders shook slightly; when he rose there were tears at the corner of his eyes. "There have been disappearances of people who go into that house. Most aren't from around here and are runaways but once someone goes in there is a strong possibility they might not come out. I didn't want him to go in but he wanted to prove that he wasn't a baby, so I let him go; I mean I was just outside so that I could go get him if anything happened. I heard him scream but when I went in to get him he was gone. I couldn't find him anywhere in the house, but do you know what the scariest part of it was?"

Kyle stood up, keeping his back to Connor; he stared off at the students move to class as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "I saw a figure in the window right before I went in and right after I came out; in the same window both times."

"What did it look like, where exactly did you see it?"

"It looked like a woman, she was dirty and her skin was so pale. She looked really spooky, almost like she was dead. That's how I know it was the ghost that took Charlie." He turned as he spoke. "She has to be the ghost that haunts that house." He looked Connor in the eyes. "You don't believe me do you, no one else does."

Connor stood up and looked right back at him. "I do believe you. My brother is investigating your brother's disappearance; I think that what you told me could help him."

"Do you really think so? Could he really find my little brother?"

"I hope so." Connor let out a sigh.

AURTHOR'S NOTES: there you have it. Please reviews, if you have questions about anything in this story ask away. I'll update when I can. For now, Summerstar is sighing off. Love yawl.

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

AURHTOR'S NOTES: here's the third chapter of the first story. I had no idea what to write about for this chapter but here it is anyway. Sorry for a slow start, it was rewritten a couple of times. Well here it is the next chapter in The Treaty Chronicles.

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

Story One: Haunted House

Chapter Three:

"So what did you find out?" Connor walked into the room they were staying in, Caleb talked to him as they made their way to the table. They set the fast-food bags that held their dinner on the table and sat in the chairs. Kelly closely followed behind holding a stack of books with difficulty.

"Help please; I can't carry all of these by myself." Caleb turned and laughed at him, he went over and took the books from Kelly's arms. They were plopped on to the table next to the food.

Caleb sat down and leaned back in the chair, answering Connor's question. "The boy's mother said that he followed his older brother to the woods, where his friends and he were supposed to go camping. There one of the other boys dared him to spend the night at a house at the end of the woods. She said that the older brother came home that morning saying that a ghost from the house had taken him."

Connor and Kelly had seated themselves across from Caleb. They had set out the food as he talked. "I spoke to Kyle today, the missing boy's older brother. He told me what happened, or at least what he saw." Connor took a bite out of his burger after he finished his sentence.

"Well, what exactly did he say?" asked Caleb.

"He said that he saw a woman standing in the window when his brother went in and right after he came out."

"What did he say she looked like?" Kelly asked with a mouth full of food. Connor laughed and whipped his mouth but Caleb only gave him a stern glare. He turned his eyes down as he opened one of the books and started reading.

"You know better Kelly Anthony, chew then talk." Kelly nodded to Caleb.

"Well anyway, Kyle said that the woman looked really pale and dirty, almost like she'd been dead. He also told me little about the house itself. Apparently that the man that lived there killed his wife that now haunts the house and takes whatever person she likes and never gives them back. There have been other sightings of here through the years always at the same window"

"Some of the kids in my class talk about it. It's called the Harris house." Kelly put in. "I read in a book at the library that the Harris house belonged to a man named Robert Harris who was a doctor in the late eighteen hundreds. It didn't really say much past that and none of the teachers will talk about it and the Liberian told me that I should just go to the little kids section and read the picture books."

Connor brought up a page on Robert Harris on his computer and showed it to his brothers. He also opened a book and began to look it over, flipping the pages till he found what he wanted. "It says that Robert Harris had a wife named Molly Cast Harris and two sons, Adam and Nathaniel Harris."

"So why is the house haunted?" asked Kelly.

"The house is haunted because there was a murder in it." said Caleb reading the screen. "It says here that in eighteen ninety nine their sons died one after the other."

Connor took back his laptop and read out a section from the book. "The oldest son, Adam, died on January 14th eighteen ninety nine of a severe case of pneumonia. Not too long after, their youngest, Nathaniel, died from an asthma attack brought on by cold weather. He died January 25th eighteen ninety nine." He scrolled down further. "After their deaths Robert began to beat his wife," he looked up at the screen and read from there, "Visitors would report seeing bruises on her face and arms. Of course she denied it but many thought that she was lying to protect his reputation. On January 14th Nineteen hundred Robert killed his wife in their sons' room, the one year anniversary of their first son's death. She was brutally stabbed over and over. Her body was almost unidentifiable if it hadn't been for Robert.

"Police said that he came to them saying his wife was murdered by a passerby. They never found the stranger that murdered her; they soon found out that he did it. When they questioned him on why he did it he responded 'she killed my sons. She just let them die. She let them play out in the cold and they died because she couldn't pay attention to them.' He was released and sent home. The judge was one of his close friends and believed he didn't do it; that he was just distraught from both his sons' and wife's death. On January 25th nineteen hundred Robert Harris committed suicide in his son's bed room, death by hanging."

"Was he a bad man before his son's died?" Kelly tried not to sound scared but he couldn't stop the shake in his voice all the way. He couldn't imagine their own father being that way to their mother.

Connor scratched the top of his head as he continued to read. "Neighbors said that he was a stern parent with his boys and demanded discipline and punished them if they were bad in anyway. Some people who would go over for dinner said that if one of them spoke without being spoken to he would take them outside and beat them. Others say that he would whip them if they so much as coughed without covering their mouth."

"Seems like a great father; real father of the year material." Caleb got up, gathered the trash and threw it away. He leaned against the sink top and stared at Connor. "So, what do you think is happening?"

"Maybe Molly's ghost is kidnapping kids that wander into the house and resemble her sons in some way. She could be killing them and hiding them somewhere if they don't fit her fantasy."

"Right, let's find out where's she's buried and torch her bones. Then find the missing kid." Caleb pushed himself off the counter and walked to his duffle, pulling out a regular pair of clothes, wanting to change out of his dress shirt and pants. "Be right back." He went in to the bathroom.

"Connor," whispered Kelly softly. Connor turned his head and nodded, telling him to go on. "What if the boy Charlie is already dead and we can't save him? What will happen then?"

It was always hard on Kelly when the cases they worked involved kids around his age. They didn't always get there in time either. Connor stood and patted his head. "We're going to find him no matter what; if something happened to him then we'll take it from there 'kay?" Kelly nodded and went over to his bed.

"When are we going to look for him?" he asked Connor with his back turned to him.

"Me and Connor are going to go tonight after we find out where Ms. Molly is buried. You are going to stay here and get some sleep." Caleb said as he put his clothes into his bag.

Kelly whipped around with a scared look on his face. He ran over to Caleb and tugged on his long sleeve gray tee shirt. "Please don't leave me behind, I'll stay in the car the whole time, I promise. Please, please don't leave me behind." He pleaded with his older brother but Caleb just sighed. He picked up Kelly and placed him on the bed.

He kissed him on the top of his head and tucked him in. "We'll be fine if that's what you're worried about. You know that me and Connor are always careful. Just try to get sleep and we'll be back before you know it. When you open your eyes tomorrow we'll be here in the room with you." He kissed Kelly's forehead on more time. "Let's get going Connor." He grabbed his duffle and walked to the door. "See you in the morning Kells."

Connor grabbed his own duffle and kissed Kelly on his head. He leaned down to his ear and whispered to him. "I left your Bow and a couple of arrows under the bed. Your knife is under the table too. Stay safe little brother." He kissed his head one more time and ruffled his hair then got up and left. As Caleb closed the door he told Kelly to stay safe and Kelly said it back.

Twenty minutes after they left Kelly laid awake unable to sleep. There was something that bothered him about this case, something felt off in a way and it scared him. What if this feeling had to do with his brothers' safety or that missing boy's life? Not being able to take it anymore he threw the blankets back and got out of the bed. He put on his clothes, reached under the bed and grabbed his bow and arrows. He shoved his beanie on to his head after putting the strap from his arrows over his back. He pulled the knife out and slide it into his belt.

He pulled open the door and walked in to the cold night air.

AURHTOR'S NOTES: so there it is. Chapter three done is done next one will deal with more Kelly. He's supposed to be the main character in a way but I have yet to really feature him. Maybe because I made him so young? Well, I'm going to try and give him more dialogue in the next chapter. Does any one know what the thing that holds the arrows is called? It has completely slipped my mind. Review please. See next time, Summerstar sighing out.


	4. Chapter 4

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

Story One: Haunted House

Chapter Four:

Connor sat in the passenger seat inside the pathfinder, he scrolled down the screen of his computer. Caleb gave him a quick glance then turned back to the road. "Does it say where she's buried?" he asked Connor.

"Yeah, but it seems we hit a small snag. It says that Molly Cast Harris was cremated not buried. Apparently her body was so mangled from her murder that Robert Harris decided to save her dignity and not show her to people. He buried the urn under a tree that stands behind the house. It's the same place where their sons are buried. The man himself is there too; all with trees marking their graves instead of tomb stones."

"Well that's just great, so if she was cremated then it's something else that making her stay here. But the million dollar question is what is it?"

"That is a good question. Maybe her guilt from not taking care of her boys is keeping her here. I mean it sounds like Robert drilled that in to her before she died."

"Yeah I guess."

Kelly moved through the street of the small town with ease. He had a knack for remembering street names and street markers. It was a game that his father used to play with him and his brothers. Kelly himself would always win. He turned the corner of a street and stopped in front of a house that his brother had written down as the missing boy's home. He had memorized the address from Caleb's journal without him seeing.

His brothers liked to hide the cases details from him sometimes, mostly the ones that involved kids around his and Connor's age. Yeah, hi families' job did give him nightmares sometimes but he would rather know what was going on than be left in the dark, worried that his family wouldn't come back. He had already lost his mom, he wasn't about to lose his dad and brothers too.

He found the window he was looking for and picked up a small pebble from the floor and threw the glass panels. It made a slight tapping noise when it hit the glass but no one answered. He knew the person inside was awake. He knew himself what it was like to not knowing where your brother was and if he was coming back alive or in a body bag. He threw two more pebbles before the window was slid open. Kyle appeared at the window and looked down at Kelly.

"Kelly Treaty? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" he asked in a hushed voice. He looked over his shoulder hoping his mother didn't hear him.

"I need you to show me where exactly the Harris house is." Kelly gestured for him to come down.

"What are you crazy? Do you have any idea what could happen to you if you go there? You know what happened to my brother; do you really want that to happen to you?"

"Show me please. I know that I may not look like much but I know how to take care of myself." He held up his bow to show him. "I want to find your brother and bring him home; my brothers are trying to help too. So please show me where the house is." He paused as he saw Kyle start to give in. "All I know is that if it was my brother missing I wouldn't stop until I found him."

Kyle nodded and looked down at his hands on the window sill. "Alright, I'll show you where. Give me a second to get dressed. I'll meet you in five on the front porch."

Kelly moved to the front porch and waited the five minutes. To Kelly's eight year old mind it seemed to take forever; when Kyle finally exited the house he was bundled in his jacket and held two flashlights. "Let's go." He said as he handed a flashlight to Kelly.

Kelly and Kyle came close to the edge of the woods when they saw a small fire lit. Kelly spotted it first and pulled with all his might to tug Kyle behind a tree. Both of them stared at the fire for a second before Kelly moved to check it out. "Stay here for a moment, when I signal you then come." He moved closer to the fire but still hid behind a tree. He drew an arrow and notched it on his bow. He held it ready to fire if he needed to.

He looked from behind his tree and saw a group of kid sitting around a camp fire. They all looked like the kids from school. Kelly motioned for Kyle to come over. "Is that the boy who dared Charlie to go into the house?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's Daniel Christy. The town's own Jackass." If looks could kill; Daniel would have dropped dead as soon as Kyle laid eyes on him.

"Okay, just ignore them. We have more important things to worry about." Kelly moved along the trees as quiet as he could be. Ten minutes later they were both in front of the house. "Let's go in and see shall we?" he didn't get two steps until a light shown on him. He turned and saw something he wanted to avoid.

Caleb and Connor stood on the side of the house on the other end. They were looking at trees that lined the edge of the woods at the back of the house. Kelly just stood there looking at them in shock and fear. Kyle shoved him slightly, shaking him out of his daze. Kelly ignored the quizzical glares from Kyle and climbed the stairs of the ancient porch.

It was when they got to the door did Connor turn around see them. It took him a moment before he realized that it was Kelly and Kyle. "No!" he said loudly. Caleb turned to see what was wrong when he saw Kelly standing there at the door of the house. They both started to run to the door when suddenly the door to the house flew open. "No!" screamed Caleb. "Kelly!"

Kelly turned at the sound of his name, when he felt the breeze of the door flying open his attention turned back to the house. The inside looked pitch black, nothing was visible. Kelly had shown his flashlight in to the house, cutting through the darkness. He pointed it down ward and caught a glimpse at a pair of naked feet. He raised the light higher and saw the face of the woman that haunted the Harris house; Molly Harris herself.

Kelly dropped his flashlight in fear giving a little scream. The woman gave a small smile and spoke softly, directing her gaze at Kelly. "Welcome home Nathaniel." She said. A force pulled him into the house, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Kyle started forward but was caught by the door. Connor and Caleb ran to the door and began to bang on it, trying to bust the door open. "Kelly!"Caleb screamed. "KELLY!"

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Seems like a repeat of the ending of the first chapter. This whole first story seems to be moving slow. I'm sorry if you think so too. I can see what I want in my head but have a hard time telling it on paper. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter the next will be up soon. Oh, and sorry for any mistakes, this was a tow in the morning chapter after a day with not a lot of sleep. Please review. For now this is Summerstar signing out.


	5. Chapter 5

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

Story One: Haunted House

Chapter Five:

Caleb banged at the door. He pushed the other boys back and tried to kick the door down. It wouldn't give. "Kelly!" he continued to bang. Caleb turned to Kyle and shot him a glare. "What the hell are you two doing here!?" he yelled at him.

Kyle didn't know what to say. "I-I-I … K-Kelly asked me to show him the house. S-So I brought him here." His voice shook with fear and guilt.

"You brought him here!? Why the hell would you do that!?"

"He wanted to help my brother; he said you guys were here to help him."

"So you brought an eight year old boy to a house where young children are being taken and never seen again!? Are you stupid or just dumb!? How-!"

"Caleb!" yelled Connor. He raised his voice and stopped his older brother mid-sentence. "Screaming at him won't help Kelly at all. We need to find a way in to the house before anything else. We need to solve the case and fast."

Caleb nodded and scrubbed his hand down his face. "You're right, you're right. Go get the ax from the trunk of the car and bring it here. Also get the supplies we need, Kyle go help him." They nodded and ran to the car.

Kelly lay on the floor of a child's nursery, or at least what use to be a child's nursery. He had passed out for a moment when he was pulled in to the house. He pushed himself into a sitting position, looking around the room, taking in his surroundings. The room was old; wall paper was falling off, the floor was dusty and dirty, and there were two wood framed beds on either sides of the room. Kelly got to his feet, dusting the dirt from his pants and clothes when he saw someone on the bed on the far right.

He stepped closer and saw it was the very person he was looking for; Charlie. The boy was lying on the bed; as Kelly got closer he saw bruises covering his face and exposed chest. His flannel was ripped open, the first few buttons missing. He looked pale and feverish; a cold sweat plastered his dark hair to his forehead and face. His face was turned to the side but he lay on his back.

Kelly went up to him and shook his shoulders lightly. "Charlie?" he whispered at first. The boy made no sound or movement; he only lay there motionless. Kelly leaned down and pushed his ear to his chest, checking for his heartbeat. It came loud and clear but it sounded a little too fast for normal. "Charlie! You need to wake up! Charlie!" Kelly shook him hard and almost yelled in his face. The boy stirred and came round. He opened his eyes and stared up at Kelly with his big round eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked in a harsh voice. He went into a coughing fit when he tried to speak again. Kelly patted his back in attempt to stop the coughs.

"My name is Kelly, me and my brothers are here to take you home now. Can you stand?" Charlie nodded his head weakly and got to his feet. "Do you know what the woman wants with you? Is she the one that hurt you?" Charlie and Kelly moved in to the hallway when he spoke.

"It's not the woman." Charlie said with a stronger voice than before. "It the man that did this to me. He keeps calling me Adam and hitting me when I tell that my name is Charlie." They went towards the stairs. Charlie had to lean against Kelly felling his legs were too weak to support himself. "The woman stopped him from beating me yesterday and put me in that room."

The boys moved down the stairs, reaching the middle before a presence made itself known. Kelly looked up at the way they had come and saw the man Charlie was talking about. He glared at them with pure anger and pure hatred in his eyes. "Children should be in bed right now. Naughty children must be punished."

Kelly felt his feet come out from under him; the man threw him against the wall and down the stairs. Charlie remained where he was. The man came down to him and grabbed him by the neck; lifting him into the air. Kelly got to his feet slowly; clutching his side in pain. He looked around the room; looking for his bow and arrows. Over by the door; the place he had passed out; was sitting the weapons. He ran over to them; grabbing the bow, he hit the window hard, right by the door.

Connor and Caleb had to cover their eyes as glass shattered around them. "It's the husband! It's Robert Harris!"

"Are there any photos that say what tree their buried under?" asked Caleb as Kelly fired an iron arrow at the man to stale him, the man disappeared, letting Charlie slide the wall taking in deep breaths.

Kelly frantically looked around for a picture of the family. Inside the living room was two a couple of paintings and old photos of the family. He ran over and found a small photo with a tree in what looked like the back yard. "Here!" He grabbed the photo and tossed it at them. "Give me the shotgun!" Connor tossed his to him with a couple of shells. "Hurry the hell up and get us the heywho out of here!" with that he ran back to Charlie.

His quiver of arrows was slung over his shoulder; bow in one hand and shot gun in the other. When he got to Charlie at the bottom of the stair he knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" Kelly asked. Charlie nodded his head slightly and got up with the help from Kelly. "We need to stale him for a bit so my brothers can burn his bones."

"And how exactly do we do that?!" exclaimed Charlie.

Kelly held out his bow to him, "Hold that, and if we come across that man again swing it at him. The handle is made out of steel, it repeals spirits. If he comes at you then that will protect you."

"If you're giving me your bow then how are you going to protect yourself?" Charlie asked as he pressed the bow to his chest as if it were a teddy bear.

Kelly held out his brother's shot gun. "My weapon is right here."

"Do you even know how to use that?"

"Of course, I've been shooting since I was five."

Connor and Caleb ran to the back yard looking for the tree that the family was buried under, Kyle hot on their heels. "Couldn't have a fucking tombstone and just make it easier on everyone could ya Robert?" whispered Caleb under his breathy. It was like trying to find a needle in a sack of needles.

"Which one could it be?" said Connor.

Kyle moved towards the trees himself and began to look around frantically like the other two. He went up to a tree closest to the house. There on the tree right next to it and the three after it were small crosses carved into the bases of the trees. "Connor!Caleb! I found something!"

The two brothers ran over to him and looked at the tree themselves. "Now which on is theirs'?" stated Connor.

"Go get the shovels Connor." said Caleb.

Kelly and Charlie walked through the rooms of the house trying to find an open door that lead out of the house. They came across the door that leads to the backyard; even as Kelly tugged on it he knew that it wouldn't open. "Why won't any of the doors open?" whispered Charlie.

"Because the ghost won't let us out. Think of this as a supernatural lock down. Once you're in there is no coming out. At least not until the ghost gets what they want." Kelly rounded the corner of the kitchen door. He went in and went through the cabinets and drawers.

"What are you looking for?" asked Charlie; he followed closely behind him.

"Salt, salt helps to repeal ghost and other things. But I highly doubt that there will be any, after all people haven't lived here in a long time." Charlie nodded at the explanation and started searching himself. Both climbed on to the counters and searched the high shelves.

"Sometimes I wish I had the same height as my brothers, then I could reach all the same shelves without having to turn the kitchen into a jungle gym." Kelly opened the shelves right in front of him. Inside of it was dust upon dust, old wrappers and newspaper clippings. "AHH!" he screamed as a rat made an appearance.

Charlie looked over at him thinking that the man had showed up again. Fear was in his voice as he spoke; "What's wrong?"

Kelly coughed to clear his throat to only to feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Kelly turned his head to the side; looking over his shoulder to see Robert Harris standing in the door way. "Charlie, the search is over, get off the counter now."

They both jumped off the counter and huddled together, Kelly standing in front of Charlie. The man came towards them, "Bad boys must be punished. Bad boys must be punished!" Objects began to float in the air and swing around the room. The objects orbited around the man as he came towards them.

"Kelly!" yelled Charlie in fear.

"Just stay behind me." Kelly pumped the shot gun and fired right at the man. He disappeared with a puff of smoke. Everything that was floating dropped the instant he left. Kelly ran his left hand through his hair and sighed heavily. He couldn't think of how to keep himself and Charlie safe while their brothers dug up Robert Harris and his family. "Wait," he turned around to face Charlie, "Did the man ever step foot in the room?"

"Uh, I don't think so. The woman was the only one that came in."

Kelly looked at the stairs at the far end of the kitchen that lead to the second floor. "We're going to have to take a chance and go up to the room."

"What!?"

"No time to question, let's go before he comes back." He grabbed Charlie's wrist and pulled him to the stairs. They ran for the room, slamming the door close behind them. Kelly leaned against the door to keep it close, Charlie was right next to him. "I hope they're almost done." Kelly said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

Story One: Haunted House

Chapter Six:

Kelly slid down the door to the room that he had first woken up in. He pulled his knees to his chest, resting his head against the wooden door; placing the shot gun right next to him, keeping his right hand on it. His gaze went to Charlie; who was curled up against the head board of one of the beds. He had his head buried in his arms that were wrapped around his knees, his shoulders shook slightly.

"Are you crying?" Kelly asked in as gentle of a tone he could. He ran one of his hands through his hair to sweep his bangs from his eyes.

Charlie shook his head, then thought for a second and nodded. "I'm scared Kelly, I don't know what to do to tell you the truth."

"Think of it this way, it's only a ghost that's after us. There are worse thing out there and we just happened to stumble across this one," Kelly thought for a moment then asked something that had been bugging him. "Why did you come to this house in the first place if you knew that it was haunted to begin with? Haven't you ever watched a horror movie before? The dumb kid that goes into the haunted house on a dare is the first to die."

Charlie let out a small laugh, whipping the tears from his eyes. "I'm never thought of that, I'm not allowed to watch anything that's rated over PG."

"Well now you know because you're living it. This is what usually happens, the scared children get locked in the house by the spirit and have to survive a night of horror inflicted on them by the said ghost."

"Good to know."

A sudden chill came over the room, making the hair on the back of their necks stand on end. Kelly let out a breath and saw the mist of it in front of him. He jumped up, shot gun in hand; he rushed over to Charlie and stood in front of him. They both stared at the door waiting for something to come through. They waited but nothing happened. Then a voice came from behind them.

"Don't be scared." came a soft gentle voice from behind them, it sounded like it belonged to a woman. They turned quickly; making them both dizzy. "You're in danger; he knows that you're here and he's coming for you. He won't let you go, he never does. All the children, they have never left, not in body."

Kelly felt the room's temperature drop further than what it was already. The door banged open, revealing nothing but shadows and darkness. Kelly slowly turned; looking over his shoulder a he went. When he finally faced the door he saw the man they were hunting.

Kelly felt a pull on the shot gun, like it was trying to fly out of his hands. He did his best to hold on to it but it only ended with him going with it, out of the room. For what seemed to be one time to many he felt his body collide with the wall, his shoulder taking the brute force. He cried out when it happened, feeling dazed and unable to do anything when he heard Charlie cry out. He tried to get up but felt a sharp pain go through his head. When he brought his hand to his forehead he felt something dampen his forehead. He pulled his hand away to find blood cover it.

He looked away from his hand when he heard Charlie let out a scream. He got to his feet, swaying slightly, his head throbbing. He ran to the room and saw the man standing over Charlie. "Get away from him!" Kelly fired but missed, the shot hit him the wall right behind Charlie, but it got the man's attention well enough.

He turned around and disappeared for a minute and appeared right behind Kelly the next. It happened in a split second, giving Kelly no time to react. He felt himself be flung out of the room again. He was quick to recover this time and was on his feet as soon as he hit the ground. He looked up to see the woman standing in the door way of the room; looking at him with such a sad look that it hurt his heart.

He was jerked back by the force from the man; he was pinned to the wall with the man standing in front of him. He had gone up against a couple of ghosts before but this was the first time one had him one on one and he was on the losing side. The man just stared at him with a look of pure hatred. "You've been a very bad boy, SON, and bad boys must be punished." He punched Kelly in the face, getting him on the side of his eye. He wrapped his hands around Kelly's throat cutting off his breath.

Caleb and Connor scooped the dirt out of the grave as fast as they could. The dirt stuck to their bodies and clothes; turning into mud from their sweat from their face. Kyle stood above them, shinning a light down at them. Connor shoved his shovel into the dirt and hit the lid of the coffin. "I think I've got it."

Caleb pushed Connor out of the way and brushed some of the dirt away and saw the lid. "Get out and give me the pickax, now! Hurry!" Connor climbed out with the help of Kyle. He handed down the pickax to his older brother who went to work at the wooden lid. When he got the lid free he saw the skeleton that belonged to a man. He pulled himself out and got the supplies to burn the corpse.

Once the bones were salted he lit his matches and threw them onto the corpse. They ran to the front of the house trying to open the door.

Kelly gasped as he was choked by Robert Harris; he gripped the man's hands with his own. He could see his wife standing in the door way, unsure whether or not to come out and help. He could see Charlie begin to get up, a look of horror when he saw Kelly.

Charlie moved his gaze to the woman; he slowly got up and ran to the door way, leaning against the door frame to keep him from falling. "We have to stop him." said Charlie. The woman turned to him at the sound of his voice a look of horror clear on her face. It soon became a look of determination.

She moved forward and grabbed hold of Robert and pulled him away from Kelly. They tumbled onto the floor. She held him there, trying to do her best to keep him at bay. "You will not hurt any more children." She whispered to him. Her voice was stern and demanding.

Kelly still stuck to the wall, coughing and gasping for breath. Charlie came over to him and tried to pull him off by his arms. "O wow, that's not going to do any good,, you're just going to yank my arm out."

They looked over to the woman and the man as they fought for dominance. The man finally won and threw the woman off. He stood and staked over to them. Just as he took a step towards them he stopped, a look of pain came over his face. He reached a hand towards them and let out a scream. He tried to rush at them but burst into flames before he could.

The woman was standing where they had fallen, she gave them a smile. She too let flames wrap around her and in a gust of wind from a window, she was gone.

Kelly was finally let go and he slumped to the floor. He let out a long sigh and rested his head against the wall. Charlie slumped against the wall right next to him, looking out the window at the end of the hall. The moon light shone through and casted a pale light on them. They could hear the door break open and feet stomping up the stairs. Flashlights were shone in their face when they heard their brothers' voices.

"Kelly!" shouted Caleb. Kyle trailed behind him when he Charlie. "Charlie!" they ran to them kneeling next to them. Caleb patted Kelly down, checking for any injuries. He saw the cut above his brow and the bruise that was already forming he let out a long sigh.

"Look at you. It looks like you were in a fight or we decided to beat you. Are you hurt anywhere else Kelly?" Caleb said in a worried voice. Kelly shook his head no and got up, he fell into his oldest brothers arms, hugging him tight.

"It's alright Kelly, I've got ya." Caleb stood up and started to walk out of the house.

Kyle went over to his brother and pulled him up by his arms. "Are you alright Charlie?" he looked him over, not completely sure what to do. Charlie just smiled up at him. He buried himself into his older brother's chest and took in his warmth.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I should of listened to you and just gone home. It's all myy fault that I got caught. Don't hate me please. I'll listen to you and I won't steal things from your room anymore; I'll listen to mom and, and –"

"Quiet Charlie," he wrapped his own arms around him and took a long breath. "I was so worried when you were gone. But that doesn't matter anymore because you're safe now."

"I want to go home Kyle."

"Come on then, I think those other guys want to go too."

All of them exited the house and went to the car at the end of the clearing. They drove in silence back to town. When they got to Kyle and Charlie's house they got out and went to Caleb's side of the car.

"Thank you, without you I would have never got my little brother back." Said Kyle as he held Charlie's around his shoulders.

"No problem, happy to help. Just don't go into anymore haunted houses." Caleb said jokingly.

Kyle nodded, turning around to walk to the home with Charlie. He stopped suddenly and turned back around. "I've wanted to ask you if, this is what you guys do for living, hunting ghosts and all."

"Hm, well I guess so. It's just something we grew up learning how to do."

Kyle nodded and smiled at them. "Thanks, be safe." With that they went into their house and closed the door behind them.

Connor sat in his seat and stared out at them. "Let's get back to the inn please, I'd kill for a warm shower right now. That dirt got into some really odd places and it's starting to itch."

Caleb laughed; he started the car again, looking at the back seat over his shoulder to see Kelly. The youngest had his head against the window, looking like he could fall asleep any minute. "Yeah I think a hot shower is what we all need.

The sun began to rise as the boys finally got to bed. As soon as their heads hit their pillows they were out like a light. Their soft snores filled the room. Everything seemed peaceful at that moment. No monsters to hunt, no bones to burn. It was all just fine in that moment.

Caleb slept on one bed, the one closet to the door, with his blankets tangled around him as he turned in his sleep. His hand was under his pillow, clutching the hunter's knife he had hidden underneath. Connor and Kelly slept on the second bed together like they had done many times before. Both tangled in their own sheets as they moved in their sleep.

It was then, when everything seemed peaceful, that Kelly began to toss and turn in his sleep. His eyes were skewed shut as if in pain. He began to cry softly in his sleep. A cold sweat broke over his body, making his hair stick to his forehead and his clothes to his small body. He bolted up into a sitting position screaming at the top of his lungs, waking his brothers with him.

End of Story One: Haunted House

AURTHOR'S NOTES: this is the end of the first story. Hope whoever read this enjoyed it. I know some of it sounds lame but please bear with me. This is my first posted fanfic. I will try harder to get better so please keep reading and please review. See you in the next story, Summerstar signing out.


	7. Story Two Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well here it is the next story for my Treaty Chronicles. The monster in this story is a creature from a project my senior English teacher had the class do. The boy that sat behind me thought it up and the picture he drew for it was so cute that I had to make it one of the monsters in my story. I hope you think their cute too. I hope you like this chapter, enjoy and review.

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

Story Two: Oh My Gnome

Chapter One:

Kelly's nightmare:

Kelly stood at the center of an apartment building. Darkness surrounded him. He began to spin around, trying to see everything around him. His dark green eyes scanned the room, stopping at a corner. A light came on in that corner and woman stood there.

She wore a long white night gown, her blonde hair made he look familiar to him but he didn't know who she was. She looked over to him, looking him straight in the eyes. She lifted her hand and pointed at something behind him.

Kelly turned around to see what she was pointing at. It was John Winchester, his father's best friend. But he wasn't alone, there was another man standing in front of him. He wasn't someone that Kelly knew, but there was darkness and evil about him that scared him. When the man looked his way he saw something that haunted his nightmares since he was five; a pair of bright yellow eyes stared back at him.

Kelly wanted to leave this apartment then, he wanted to be back with his brothers; they would protect him from this man. They always made him go away from his dreams. But Kelly didn't go anywhere.

He saw John fall to the floor like a bag of potatoes. The yellow eyed man looked at him then, just staring at him. Kelly could feel tears well up in his eyes.

"Uncle John, get up please. Don't just lay there, get up." His voice barley came out as a whisper. Fear held his voice, making it hard for him to say anything. "Uncle John… Uncle John!"

"He's dead little one; he died for his precious son. Just like her." said the yellow eyed man. He pointed to the side of Kelly. Again he turned but this time he turned slowly.

He saw his mother standing there, her long black hair tied in a ponytail, her bangs brushing lightly against her forehead. She looked longingly at him with her almond shaped eyes, a sad smile on her face. "Uhm-ma (1)!" screamed Kelly. He wanted to go to her but he knew what happened next.

She tried to take a step towards him but all of a sudden flames raced around the room, covering the walls and floor. It engulfed them. Kelly could feel the heat from the flames against his face and body. The smoke suffocated his lungs making him cough.

Blood bloomed on her shirt across her heart and stomach. A look of terror came over her face. The memory was playing out like it had happened that day. She tried to move towards her son but her legs wouldn't move. She looked down at her feet and then back at Kelly. "Kelly-!" she screamed.

The flames exploded and engulfed her. Kelly let out a scream that pierced the noise of the flame. The flames died out suddenly, leaving the room in darkness again.

End of Kelly's Dream:

He shot up, panting in his bed; he couldn't get enough air into his lungs. It felt like his lungs were being squeezed tight. Tears welled in his eyes and streamed down his flushed face. His screams had woken his brothers, both of them by his side in seconds.

"Kelly, what's the matter?" asked Caleb as he knelt by the bed. Connor turned so he could look at them. "Did you have a nightmare?"

Kelly couldn't speak, he still couldn't breathe. He began to heave, trying desperately to tell them what he dreamed about. Caleb began to pat his back and rub soothing circles. "Calm down Kelly. Shh, breathe slowly, that's it slowly. Connor, get his inhaler. It's in his backpack." Connor got off the bed and got the inhaler, handing it to Caleb. He put it to Kelly mouth and made him take a puff. "That's it."

Caleb's phone rang then; he looked at the screen and saw who it was. "Hold on Kelly, Connor look after him." He got up and answered. "Hello."

Connor listened to the on sided conversation. The look on Caleb's face was already stern from caring for Kelly but his strong man face fell when he heard what the other person had to say. A look of shock came over him.

"How? Did something happen?" asked Caleb. There was another long pause before he spoke again. "Aright thank you, uh is it okay if we come over there for a bit. Yeah, Kelly just had an attack and I think we need a break for a bit. Yeah, yeah, okay see you then. Bye." Caleb hung up and walked over to the kitchen sink. He leaned against it and put his head down, letting out a long heavy sigh.

"Who was that? What happened?" asked Connor

Caleb ran his hand over his face and sighed again. "That was Bobby, John Winchester's dead."

Kelly's eyes grew large in shock. His dream had come true in a way. He had hoped that it was just that, a dream. He looked over to Connor; he himself was in a state of disbelief. Caleb turned around; he looked at them then walked over. He picked up Kelly in his arms and walked over to his own bed, setting Kelly on his lap.

"What happened?" asked Connor. He moved to the side of the bed and let his feet drape over the side.

Caleb rocked Kelly back and forth in his arms slowly, though Kelly had calmed down already, he loved having his older brother hold him. "He said that the demon got him before he could get it."

"How are Sam and Dean taking it? Are they okay?" asked Kelly softly.

"Well, we'll see soon because we're going to go see Bobby. I think we need a break from hunting. You two need to get caught up with your school work."

"How are we supposed to catch up with our school work if we're going to Bobby's?" stated Connor, his tone was sarcastic but his voice was quiet.

His older brother would have none of that no matter how small or quiet it was. "Well smart ass, you're going to do home schooling for a bit. We leave in an hour, get dressed and your bags together." He set Kelly down on his feet and kneeled down in front of him so they were eye to eye. "You alright kiddo?" he asked quietly so only he could hear.

Kelly nodded and clutched the front of his shirt in his trembling hands. Caleb sighed once again, giving Kelly a small smile. "Okay, we'll talk about it when we're safe and sound at Bobby's. Now go get your bag ready."

Within an hour they were in the car again, leaving on place to go to another. Kelly leaned against the back passenger window, his head against the cool glass. Thoughts whirled through his mind. 'Uncle John's dead. Did they yellowed eyed demon really kill him, and if he did, why? Why did I dream about it too?'

It would take three days to get to Bobby's. It scared Kelly to think about the way John died. The demon had said in his dream that John had died to save his son. But which one did he save and from what?

At the end of a street lined with large homes laid a house that had a beautiful garden and lawn. This home was the oldest in the neighborhood and was believed to be haunted by the local people. Some thought that a murder had taken place there. But in reality it was none of that.

The home may have been crumbling around itself but the garden remained the same, beautiful. The flowers always bloomed in the spring, never really dying, and some town folk would say that they bloomed all year round.

What scared the people most weren't the blooming flowers, but the small gnomes that surrounded the home. Each little colorful gnome ranged from the size of a large baby to the size of a small doll. All of them wore a small smile on their faces with unblinking porcelain eyes.

Some people would swear up and down that the gnomes would move if you got too close to the garden but most would write it off as a trick of the eyes. Some say they would blink. But either way, no one ever really dared to venture into the garden.

A man ran down the street, trying his best to stay out of the light of the police car chancing him. He looked around desperately trying to find a place to hide with the moon and street lamps as his only guides. He got to the end of the street and saw the old house. He looked over his shoulder quickly, hearing the sirens before he saw them. With a quick decision he jumped the gate and ran through the garden.

His foot snagged on something causing him to come crashing down on his stomach. He looked over his shoulder at his feet and saw a vine wrapped around his ankles. He turned over onto his back and tried to get them off. "Come on, come the fuck off already. What is this stuff anyway?" he tugged and tugged but they wouldn't come off. He threw himself back against the ground and sighed.

To the right of him he heard a rustle in the flower bed. He looked over in that direction and saw a little gnome standing there. It startled him until he realized that it was only a porcelain gnome. "You scared me little guy." He felt a tug on the vines around his ankles. When he looked down he saw another gnome standing there. This one was bigger than the one in front of the flower bed. This time he screamed.

A group of them formed around him, all different sizes and colors. The man just looked at them with wide eyes, fear obvious. The gnomes seemed to close in on him. He tried to swat them away but the first one his hand connected with latched on to him. Its little hands wrapped around his wrist holding it in place as other grabbed a hold of him too.

They began to crawl over him, once they had him held down, he felt like needles were piercing his skin all over. "Ahh! Let go!" he screamed but they didn't let go. They continued to bite him, tearing at his flesh to get the blood out. His screams pierced the night's silence.

When the police finally found him, they found him in the garden. He was lying in the grass on his back; his face was pointed to the night sky. His eyes were blank and lifeless. Pieces of his clothes were missing and blood gushed out of cut that were underneath.

"Um, dispatch, we found the guy, but it seems that something attacked him." said one of the officers into his radio. "I think he's dead." The officers looked around the garden, only finding the gnomes staring back at them. "We need the coroners out here to collect the body." He put away the radio and looked at his partner. "Let's wait for them outside, those thing are giving me the creep. Never liked gnomes anyway." His partner nodded in agreement. "Wonder what killed him?"

Bobby sat in his study surrounded by his books and papers, at the moment he was yelling at someone on the phone. "No, I did not say that you dumb ass. Listen to my voice very carefully now, you're an idiotic moron!" he slammed the phone down on its cradle. He got up from his chair and walked to the window, outside he saw two boys walking up to the front of the house.

He walked to the front and opened the door for Sam and Dean. "How did it go?" He had sent them go check on a couple of murders two towns away.

Dean pushed past Bobby and walked into the house followed by Sam. "Well we couldn't find anything really, and the coroner is doing the autopsy tonight so we're going back tomorrow." Sam said as he walked towards the study.

Dean was already sitting in one of the chair leaning back on the back legs. Sam and Bobby sat behind the desk. "You should have seen the poor guy; some of his skin was missing from his arms, legs and face. It was gruesome." Dean said with a small smile.

Bobby poured the boys something to drink from his bottle and passed it to them. They drank in silence for a minute then Bobby began to ask questions again. "Was there anything odd about the wounds?"

Dean gave a deep laugh and answered. "What wasn't odd about it, the man was torn up."

Sam sighed and placed his glass back on the desk. "The man's body look like it was torn apart by something. The police think a wild dog got a hold of him, but I'm not too sure. I mean the body did have teeth marks but they looked too small for a dog that could do that."

"We're going to go back tomorrow to look at the scene where the guy died at." said Dean as he poured himself another drink. He gulped it then stood up, "Well I'm going to go work on my baby. Call me if you need anything."

Bobby and Sam looked at him as he walked out the door. Sam turned to Bobby and gave a big sigh. "Do you think he's alright?"

Bobby ran his hand over his untrimmed face and thought for a minute. "Just give him time Sam; he'll come around to dealing with it some time. He's just not one to show what he's feeling inside, that's all."

"Yeah, yeah, I guess so."

An hour later; Dean was still outside working on the car while the sun began to set. He pulled his head up from under the hood to see a gray Nissan pathfinder pull up in front of the drive way of Bobby's house. He whipped his hands on a discarded rag and went to see who it was.

The first one to get out was the driver; all Dean saw was the back of the man. He turned around and reached into the back seat and pulled out a small boy that looked like him. The driver spotted Dean and smiled at him. "Hey Dean, long time no see." He said "Why don't you come help your favorite cousin, Caleb, out."

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, whatcha think, good or no. I hope you liked it, cause I liked when I made the guy get eaten by gnomes. Can you guess what the name of the monster is? It's quite simple if you think about it. Please review if you read this. Summerstar is out, bye bye. See you next time.


	8. Story Two Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Hello~ how are you? Long time no read, right. Sorry for the delay. Here is the next chapter in The Treaty Chronicles. Hope you enjoy. Review after you read please.

'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty Chronicles

Story Two: Oh My Gnome

Chapter Two:

Dean, Sam, Bobby, Caleb and Connor sat in the study; Caleb and Dean leaned against the wall opposite of each other with their arms across their chests. Bobby looked from face to face of boys in the room. He cleared his throat with a loud cough and tried to break the awkward silence that was building up between them.

"So, Caleb, what have you boys been up to?" Bobby said while standing to go to the kitchen. He grabbed glasses while Caleb talked.

"Well, we just came off a job, about a state over where Kelly almost got himself killed by a demented ghost. But you know, besides that we're all just fine." Caleb said as he pushed himself off the wall to help Bobby.

"You boys want a drink?" he asked them. Connor gave a small smile and nodded, "Do I get to drink with the big boys today?"

Dean walked up behind him and patted him shoulder, leaning down his ear to whisper to him. "Sorry, but you have to be at least this tall to partake in Bobby's stash." he held his hand to his shoulder as he spoke.

"He's right Connor, just water or juice for you." big brother said. "So are guys working a case or something?" he asked Sam and Dean.

"Uh, yeah. There was a murder two towns over. The man that was killed was torn apart, by something. He died in the yard of an abandoned house." said Sam.

"The pour sap had missing pieces of skin all over the place. The funniest thing about it though is that the guy looks like a small dog attacked and killed him."

Connor made a face at the small details they were given. "Do you have any leads on what did it?" he asked.

Dean sighed before he answered. "None, the guy was found in the garden of a house believed to be haunted by the town. It's set to be torn down in a week, so maybe it has something to do with that."

"Was the guy that died important or was he victim of circumstance?" asked Caleb.

"The guy was being chased by the five o when he stumbled into the yard. The cops arrived after they heard him screaming but when they got there he was already dead." Dean handed Caleb a glass with his drink in it.

"Torn apart and a maybe haunted house. Well this makes for an interesting case." Connor said as he cradled a glass of grape juice given to him by Bobby.

"A case you're not going to work." Caleb said from behind him. He placed his hands on his shoulder as he sat his glass down on the desk. "If Dean and Sam need help, then all they need do is ask us. You, my little brother, are going to focus on your studies."

Connor made another face as he drank his juice in silence. Bobby took his seat behind his desk again and looked over to Connor. "I think it's your bed time kiddo. Why don't you go up to bed with Kelly?"

"What?! But it's barley nine!" he exclaimed. The four older men just looked at him with expecting eyes. Caleb was the one to back Bobby's words. "Do as he says Connor, go to bed with Kelly."

"What?! This is stupid." He stood and walked to the stairs, at the top he called out to them. "I'm old enough to stay in the room when the grownups want to talk about something important."

"Go to bed Connor Treaty." Caleb said. They could hear the door slam to the bedroom. When they were sure he had gone to bed, Bobby brought their attentions back.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Bobby asked. He poured himself more liquor into his glass and handed the bottle to the boys.

"Kelly's been having these dreams lately. He wakes up screaming and it takes hours until he's calm down. I'm scared that it's something serious but I'm not sure." Caleb rested his face on his elbows on his knees as he sat down in Connor's seat and placed his face in to his hands.

Sam looked at him with shock in his face but it was gone almost as soon as it came, but it still lingered in his eyes. "H-Has he talked about them?" Dean looked over to him and noted the slight stutter in his voice.

"The first couple of times he did but now he just sits there scared for hours and won't say anything"

"What did he say about them?" asked Dean in his deep concerned voice.

Caleb ran his hand over his stubbly face and gave another sigh. "He said that he saw the murders of some people he'd never meet, but most of all he said the dreams always came back to these two men."

"Who?" Sam sat at the edge of his seat, waiting to hear what Caleb had to say.

"You two, Sam and Dean; he said that they always came back to you." Now all of them had shocked faces, Dean was the first to snap out of it.

"You're saying that the little one has been having dreams about murders and then about us? Like what, what are we doing in these murder dreams?" he asked, moving off the wall he was currently standing up against.

"He said that-"

"You were running away from your car on a bridge. Sammy was in a fire crying and screaming for someone." Kelly stood in the entrance in the study, dressed in his pajamas, clutching a small worn out teddy bear he sometimes slept with. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes briefly before starting to talk again. "I saw when the car crash happened and before when Uncle John was possessed by the yellow eyed demon. I don't like seeing it though; it scares me, because every time I see something that happens to you it always starts with someone dying. I see the look of terror on their face as they die and how life leaves their eyes. I don't like it." Tears swam in his eyes; he pushed the teddy in front of his face to hide from their stares.

"Kelly, how often do you have these dreams?" asked Bobby quietly, in a soothing voice used for a scared child.

Kelly shook his head from behind the teddy's back and shrugged his shoulders. Dean knelt down next to him and patted his shoulder. He picked up the small eight years old and held him close to his chest. Kelly buried his face into his shoulder and breathed in his smell, to him he smelt like smoke, whisky and mint. It calmed him down slightly but he still didn't answer Bobby's question.

"I'll take him back to bed, be right back." said Dean as he carried him up the stairs and in to the room. He laid him down on the bed and sat on the side. "Do you want to tell me what happened in those dreams?" he asked softly, he could hear the water running, guessing that Connor was in the shower.

Kelly shook his head again and curled onto his side. "Dean did the stuff I dreamt about, did it really happen to you and Sam?"

Dean gave a soft sigh, "Yeah some of it I guess." Dean placed the teddy bear next to Kelly.

"Do you think that I'll have another dream again tonight?"

"I have absolutely no idea buddy."

Caleb stood at the door to his car waiting for Sam and Dean to come out of the home. Bobby came over to him whipping his greasy hands on a rag. "This your car?" he asked.

Caleb smiled, "Yeah got it about a year ago. The one my dad gave me gave out and I bought this one."

"Does your daddy know?"

"Uh, yeah I told him about it." He was about to say something when Sam and Dean walked out. They came over to them, Dean walking right up to Caleb.

He held out his hand as if expecting something. "I'm driving."

Caleb looked at him with a confused look. "What?"

"I'm driving, so hand me the keys."

"Are you kidding me? It's my car, my keys so I'm driving." He got to the driver's side and opened the door, swinging himself in. "Get in the car Dean." He said as he closed the door.

"Come on," he looked back and forth between Sam, Caleb and Bobby, "Son of a Bitch." He got in to the back passenger seat pouting.

Sam laughed softly as he got in to the passenger seat. They sat quietly as Caleb started the car and drove off. As they got down the street Sam began to try and start a conversation. "So, the town is about an hour away, just take the main roads and I'll tell you when to turn."

"You got." Caleb said as he turned on to the main street. He looked in the review mirror at Dean and smiled at him. "It's scary when Dean Winchester just sits there and doesn't say anything. Are you really sore about not being able to drive? If it's that important to you then I'll let you drive on the way back."

"Don't patronize me Treaty; I'm not sore about anything, just thinking." Dean ran his hand through his hair. He let out a sigh and looked out the window at the homes and shops speeding by. "Kelly, how old is he?" he asked.

Caleb looked at him again through the mirror when he heard him. "He's eight, set to turn nine in a month, why do you ask?"

Sam looked over to Caleb, "He looks like he really small for his age. He hasn't grown an inch since we last saw him."

"Yeah, he's been pretty much stuck in the body of a five to six year old. He hates it really. Do I turn here?"

Sam looked out the window and nodded, "Yeah, just make a right then just keep going straight." Sam brought out a map and began to look it over. "Our haunted house sits right at the end of the street, away from other houses really."

"Where are we going first anyway?" asked Caleb.

"To the morgue, we have to find out the cause of death first."

An hour later the car was parked in front of the city morgue. All three men got out heading towards the entrance. Caleb shrugged on his jacket as the other two got out. He reached into the side of the driver's seat and pulled out his FBI badge. Dean looked over to him and laughed. "What name are you going by?"

"Agent Aaron Cho." They entered the building and went over to the receptionist. Dean approached her with a smile on his face, turning on his charming self. "Well hello there, we're here to see the good doctor." As he said it he pulled out his fake ID badge and showed it to her.

"What is this regarding Sir?" She asked with a small smile and a slight blush in her cheeks. She stood when she saw the doctor walk in to the office and head for the front desk.

"The murder victim," said Sam as he turned to meet the doctor's eyes.

"And you are?" said the doctor as he handed the receptionist a file and some papers. "File those please." He turned his attention back to three men before him. "How may I help you?"

All three of them took out their badges and showed him. Caleb stepped forward this time to answer his question. He made a slight bow out of habit and tucked his badge away. "We're here regarding the murder victim from a few days ago. If you could please show us the body and results of the autopsy, we would be most thankful."

The doctor looked at him for a moment before walking them towards the morgue. Once inside he opened a small metal door on the wall and pulled out the dead body. He went over to the desk at the far end of the room and grabbed a file before coming back to them. "The body was severely mutilated; there are many little incisions and torn pieces of skin all around the body. But the neck, arms and legs carry the most damage by far." The Doctor handed the file over to Sam. "And there's something else but it's really strange."

"Hit us with it Doc, we're more than use to handling strange thing. In fact strange is our middle name." said Dean with his sly smile.

The doctor coughed to clear his throat once before continuing. "Well the body had barely any blood left in it. Though the wound were bad, they were not sufficient enough to cause death by blood loss. It truly strikes me as strange that the cause of death was blood loss."

"Wait, so you mean this man had no blood in his body when he died?" asked Sam

"Not exactly, but pretty close; like I said, strange." With that, the doctor left the room, leaving three startled men behind him.

AURTHOR'S NOTE: So to whomever actually reads this, sorry for not updating sooner. Things at home have been hectic and not to mention I'm out of a job. I really need to find one fast. Well anyway, who cares about my worthless little problems? This will probably be the last chapter updated for a while, BUT I WILL WRITE MORE whenever I get the time.

I wanted to start a Blood + story soon with my own character thrown into the mix like this one, so watch out for that in the near future. It's more than likely going to be called BLOOD TEARS or MONSTER. But I'm leaning towards Blood Tears.

So that will be all for now I guess~ Sigh~ catch you on the flip side. Summerstar signing off.

**REVIEW! **

Pretty pretty please- bats long curly eyelashes


	9. Story Two Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It has been a long time my friends, this is my new update to 'Till The Casket Drops, hope you enjoy, really couldn't think of what to right so forgive the randomness of it. Promise to get back to the real story next chapter. Presenting Chapter three:**

* * *

**'Til The Casket Drops- The Treaty he was Chronicles**

Story Two: Oh My Gnome

Chapter Three:

Kelly stood at the edge of the stars, staring down them, wondering what Connor and Bobby were talking about. He hated how they would leave him out of the conversation sometimes because they thought he was too young to understand or would be scared. He thought about how Connor feels when nobody would listen to him.

Curiosity got the better of him, making his way down the stairs, stopping in the middle. He squatted down and leaned in close to the railing, sticking his head in between the bars. He could barely make out what was being said. He knew that Connor would give him any information that he learned. Cause like him Connor knew what it was like to be left out by something as stupid as age and what not.

Bobby's voice came first. "You know as well as I do, Caleb said he didn't want you or Kelly working on this case so I will not go against his wishes. No sit your little but down and work on that stuff from your school!"

"Oh come on Booby, you and I both know what Caleb doesn't know won't hurt me. Just tell me the basic details; I won't say a word about it. You just let the papers slip to the floor and it will kindly pick them up for you." Connor pleaded with the older man but he didn't budge one bit. He could hear Connor sigh in defeat. He would more than likely start this argument again or just steal the papers. Kelly knew that Connor had an eidetic memory and with just a quick glance could memorize what was on them. Bobby didn't though; their father had never told another hunter about the tests that were done at Connor's school. But like his older brother said; what he doesn't know won't hurt _them_.

Kelly moved down the stairs and let himself be known to the old man and his brother. "Uncle Bobby, do you have any juice?" he asked innocently. Putting on his big puppy eyes, rubbing them as if he had just woken up. This act fooled almost ever full grown hunter into believing sweet innocent Kelly could do absolutely no wrong.

His Uncle Bobby looked up and saw this look and practically melted for him. "Let me go and see sport." He got up from his seat in the study and moved to the kitchen. When his back was turned, Kelly motioned his hand to Connor and he got the clue. He grabbed the papers off the desk and started reading them at a lightning fast pace. When they heard the clink of a glass Connor practically threw the papers across the table again and sped out of the room to go to their own.

When Bobby came back he held out a small glass of grape juice to Kelly. "Thank you!" he said as he walked back up the stairs and into their room. When he closed the door he got onto the bed opposite of where Connor was perched with his text thrown all over their shared bed. "What did you find?" asked Kelly as he sipped his juice. "What did you see?"

Connor looked up from his book and sighed before looking into Kelly's eyes. "I didn't see everything, just about two paragraphs really. They don't even have a whole lot of information. What I saw was that a man was killed on a lawn of a supposedly haunted house." He closed his text and moved over to his backpack. "We can always listen in when Caleb, Dean, and Sam return. I heard Bobby say they were going to the morgue a town or two over. "

Kelly flopped down onto the bed backwards and raised his eyes over his head. "Do you think Daddy is okay? He only ever talks to Caleb and that's really ever when he wants us to move out of has something to say."

Connor gave another sigh and looked up at Kelly's fidgeting hands. "I don't know Kels, Dad doesn't talk to me; like you said, he only talks to Caleb. I'm sure we'll see him soon though. –"

Connor was going to say more when he heard the front door open and slam shut. He looked over at the clock and saw it was a little past 4:00 PM already. He could hear the voices of his brother and the Winchesters. He moved to the door and looked out slightly. He looked over his shoulder and motioned for Kelly to follow him. They moved slowly to the stairs and climbed down and hide behind the wall that separated the study from the hall way. They were unseen form the study and the kitchen. If no one went towards the stairs they were safe.

They could hear all of them get comfortable and open what sounded like beers. "What did you boys find out?" asked Bobby.

"The man was torn to pieces Bobby; the poor guy had pieces of meat missing from his bones." Dean said as he sat in one of the chair and opened his beer.

Sam went on to explain; "The coroner said that they had first thought it was a dog attack that killed him, but there's no saliva left over and no fur was found on his body. No signs that he fought back with anything either. They did find a piece of porcelain in his neck though. The man said it was sort of shaped as a tooth of some kind. "

Caleb pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table. Inside a small plastic evidence bag was a small shaped tooth, a fang almost. "Whatever attacked the man was biting him. The coroner even found potting soil and paint chips in some of the wounds. I'm not so sure what I make of this."

"Yeah, the man had little to no blood left in his body, almost as if he was drained. Placing that with all the bite marks found one him, he has to of been attack by some sort of vampire don't you think?" stated Sam to the other men in the room.

"But how do you explain then the potting soil and paint chips. Attacked by a flower painting vampire?" Everyone in the room looked at Dean with a questioning look. Connor and Kelly almost slapped their faces with their palms.

"Either way, I want you and Caleb to go check out the house tomorrow, got it?" said bobby pointing and Dean and Caleb.

"What about princess here?" Dean said while pointing at Sam. The statement earned him a hard punch to the arm.

"He going to stay here and help me with the research. We all know that he's the best out of all of you combined." Bobby said with a slit grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm sure Sam's smart but he can't hold a torch to you Connor," whispered Kelly softly to his older brother crouching next to him. Connor just smiled and nodded not wanting to make noise, but silently wanting to agree. His brothers knew that if anything needed to be known all one need do is ask him. In a way he was a walking encyclopedia and if he didn't know something he would make it his mission to find out.

The men in the room had grown a little too quiet for the two boys crouching in the hallway. They looked at each other with skeptical looks and turned their faces back to the door way and found their oldest brother standing there tapping his foot against the wooden floor. "Connor Treaty, what in the name of all that is holy are you doing on the floor of the hallway?" his voice was dripping with anger and a bit of malice.

Connor slowly stood, trying his best to shield his little brother from view. If they were going to get punished he would take it, no need for Kelly to be punished for him following his older brother. "I can see Kelly behind your back Connor, come out and stand in front of me Kelly Anthony!" Well there went that hope of freedom for the youngest. He came out from behind the back of his brother and stood right next to him.

By this time Dean and Sam were standing at the door way, Dean was trying to stifle a laugh while Sam looked at them with sympathy. He knew full well what would happen, having been on the other side of this conversation with both his father and older brother many times.

"What are you two doing sneaking around?! Huh?! Did I not tell you I wanted you to stay off this case?! Huh?! I could understand Kelly's disobedience and lack of following orders but you Connor, you now better! What possessed you to want to listen in on something you knew you weren't supposed to?! Answer me when I talk to you!"

Both Connor and Kelly had their hands behind their back and were looking at the floor. "I can't when you keep on talking Caleb." Connor stated wearily know he was digging his whole deeper when the words left his mouth. But he couldn't stop them from coming, he was so mad at his brother from excluding him from the case. He was not a little boy to be pushed a side at the face of danger and neither was Kelly for goodness sakes!

Caleb just looked down at his brothers with anger and a little of understanding in his eyes. He let out a deep sigh, knowing why they did it but not being able to let it go unpunished. They had disobeyed his orders of staying clear of the case. "Go upstairs and wait for me." He waved his hands towards the stairs and turned his back to his younger brothers.

"No" came from behind him. When he turned around He found Kelly looking up at him with determined eyes. "You know that me and Connor could help you with this case. Connor knows more about the lore that surrounds any town than all of us combined. He's spent enough time around these part to know it like the back of his hand. He has an eidetic memory for crying out loud!" Kelly got through his rant, his voice growing loud with each word he said. "As much as I hate to admit it, Connor should be included, I don't have to be but Connor should. He's old enough to pull his weight in this family I think as much as you and Daddy try and try to keep him out of it; 그는 어린 소년이 아닙니다! (he is not a little boy!)"

Everyone in the room was quiet. Connor let out a little sigh and swallowed the lump in his throat. Kelly looked at all the faces of the older men around him, making a split decision he pulled on Connor's arm and pulled up the stairs to their room. He slammed the door behind them. When he closed the door he let out his anger. "그는 철저하게 바보입니다! 당신은 그들을 돕기 위해 허용되어야합니다! 나는 나를 이해할 수 있지만, 당신은 도울 수! 그들은 모두 바보입니다! (He is a complete and utter idiot! You should be allowed to help them! I can understand me but you could help! They are all idiots!)"

Like the eight year old he was he began to throw things around the room. Starting with his text books then moving to random things he could get his hands on. Connor stood by the door and watched as the entire destruction take place. He watched as tears gather in his little brother's eyes and spill over and he tossed one of the text books across the room. He pushed himself off the door and made his way over to his younger sibling. He wrestled the book from Kelly's hands and threw it on the bed. He was pulled into a tight hug, muscular toned arms holding him place as he tried to move away. Kelly finally gave up and accepted it, crying softly into his older brother's toned chest. He took a deep breath, taking in the familiar and comforting scent that reminded him of his brother and mother.

"작은 하나를 울고 중지합니다. 아무것도에 흥분 할 필요가 없습니다. 괜찮을 것입니다. 진정 당신은 볼 것이다. (Stop crying little one. No need to get upset over nothing. Everything will be okay. Calm down and you will see.)" He spoke to him softly in their language their mother once spoke to them when they were upset and needed to calm down. He cleared the bed they shared and placed himself and Kelly on it. He cuddled the young boy to his chest; unlike the others down stairs he was not afraid to show his feelings. "You have not slept peacefully for a while; you are overly tired and need to get some sleep. Everything seems wore than what it is right now, but tomorrow it will be better."

Soon the younger boy had fallen asleep in his brother's arms. Connor got up slowly and moved over to the door. He turned the light off in the room and moved to the hallway. He left the door slightly open and turned on the hall light. He walked down stairs to the study and stood in the door way. He looked down at his feet while he heard Caleb get up and walk over to him. "What was that all about?" he asked in a stern voice.

"He's just overly tired, what do you truly expect? He hasn't really slept since his nightmare. A little outburst was a small price to pay when a whole lot more could've gone wrong. He didn't mean what he said, he's just angry at the world right now." He drew in a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry that we were listening in on you when you told us not to, our curiosity got the better of us. We don't like it when everyone excludes us with the excuse off being too young and then used when convenient when no one else is left."

Caleb nodded and brought his hand into Connor's hair, ruffling it a bit. "I can understand that, but I need you to listen to me when I give an order. You have to understand that we sometimes forget how old you guys are. Hell I think Bobby even forgets that Dean, Sam and I are adults sometimes as well. You're only fourteen and Kelly will barely be eight soon, so bear with me when it seems like I'm treating you like a little kid."

Connor nodded and moved over to the refrigerator to grab the juice they had gotten Kelly and him. As he turned around he saw Dean looking at him with a weird expression on his face. "Can I help you Dean? Have I grown another head or something?"

"What exactly was Kelly yelling before he ran upstairs with you?" he asked while he sipped a beer in his hand.

Connor giggled under his breath as he took a swig of his fruit punch. "He was speaking in Korean. Our mother was Korean so she spoke it so in turn we do too. Haven't you noticed we don't really look like our dad or have you just not seen us in that long and forgot?"

"Oh, well that explains a lot." He turned around in his sea going back to whatever book he was reading only to find Sam shaking his head at him. "What?"

"How can you be so blind sometimes Dean?" Sam just shook his head ignoring his brother's questioning glare.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: There it was the new till the casket drops chapter, promise to be better with updating. So cross your fingers for me. I hope to see you again very soon, so for all of you who have read this I wish you luck in everything you do so FIGHTING! See you soon. **

**Summerstar is signing off. **

**REVIEW!REVIEW!**


End file.
